


F Dean's Life!

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Dick Pics, Innuendo, M/M, Sexting, Sick!Dean, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is texting his boyfriend Castiel and accidentally sends something for Cas to his professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F Dean's Life!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).



_**When is the mid-term paper due now?** _

Dean had a good relationship with his professor, Dr. Michael Evans-Angellis. Dr. Evans-Angellis or “Dr. Michael” as he preferred his students to call him, had given their class an extension on a term paper coming up but Dean had been sick the day he’d given the extension so he was comfortable with texting Dr. Michael to ask.

Dr. Michael had been his professor for the last three semesters for his video production major as well as his advisor. They were pretty much more friends than professor-student at this point. And now Dean was in bed, still recovering from his recent cold when he decided to text Dr. Michael to check. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it, checking to see if Dr. Michael had texted back. Instead, it was a heart emoji from his boyfriend Castiel. Cas had been checking in obsessively to make sure Dean was totally and completely fine. Since he taught preschool, Cas didn’t want to chance coming around Dean and getting sick and/or making his students sick so he had stayed away for the three day cold and the absence was making both of them crazy.

Dean decided to make sure Cas knew he was pretty much back to normal so he arranged himself in bed, mussing his hair up just-so and picked his phone up, angling the front screen downward to snap a selfie. Ah, there. Good shot. Dean looked at the photo, satisfied at how it turned out. He was shirtless, lounging in bed with just his boxer-briefs on and his hair slightly hanging over his forehead. He sent it to Cas along with the caption _**I’m pretty much all better. ;)**_ Cas replied back fairly quickly.

_**I see that. You appear to be on the mend. Maybe I can come over tonight after work and give you a complete and thorough physical just to be safe.** _

Dean grinned, sitting up in bed. Just before he went to reply though, another text came through.

_**Hope you’re feeling better, kid. Paper is due Nov 9 now. Did you want to come to the Faculty dinner with me and Anna this Friday?** _

Anna was Dr. Michael’s lovely wife. They both looked after him like a son even though they were only about ten years older than him.

_**Would it be okay to come even tho i’m a student?** _

_**Yeah, some of the professors are inviting students. It’s a good networking thing.** _

Dean got another text from Castiel.

_**Can’t stop thinking about u. Want to show you how much I missed you.** _

This text had a photo attachment too, and Dean opened it up. It was taken in a bathroom, Castiel’s shirt pulled up to show off his abs. His long hair was pushed behind his ears and he looked downright delectable.

_**Mmm baby, u look so good. Come over 2nite and I’ll make u feel good as u look. Do you want a pic to keep in mind? ;)** _

It took less than three seconds for Cas to reply.

_**YES!!!** _

Dean remembered first that Dr. Michael was waiting for his reply. He switched to the other text conversation.

_**Yeah I definitely want to go then. Thanks for the invite!** _

He sat up again, getting onto his knees to take the photo. Angling the camera downward, he stroked himself, getting himself nice and hard for this one. The thought of Cas coming over and giving him a ‘thorough physical’ was doing most of the work for him though.

Quickly, he snapped the photo off and sent it as an attachment with the caption: _**Here’s a little something to keep in mind until then.**_

He grinned, laying back on the bed to wait for Cas’ reply. He heard an alert and looked down.

_**I will assume that wasn’t meant for me.** _

What? He glanced up slightly, taking in a shocked rush of air when he realized.

SHIT!

He’d sent the photo to the last conversation he had open. WHICH HAPPENED TO BE WITH DR. MICHAEL!

_**Oh god. Oh god. I AM SO SORRY!** **That was for someone else! Please delete!** _

He bit his lip, embarrassment making his cheeks flame-red.

_**Didn’t really look, deleted it immediately. No worries. Just pay attention next time, kid. Oh. And bring Castiel to the dinner. ;)** _

Dean would never live this down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you present one-shot for [A_Diamond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond) for tracking down a lost story for me. The request was based on this [FML](http://www.fmylife.com/intimacy/21546476>%20FML</a>.)


End file.
